


Mother of Monsters

by PirateQueenOfTheCentury



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesiac OC, Are there more in the wild?, Bulbasaur - Freeform, Charmander - Freeform, Gen 1 Starters, Luffy loves monsters, Mother of Monsters, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, OC, Pikachu - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon were created by the World Government, Slight Pokemon Crossover, Starters are the partners of the OC, Starts at Jaya, squirtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenOfTheCentury/pseuds/PirateQueenOfTheCentury
Summary: Since waking up on an island Scarlett can't remember anything, but knows that these four creatures that helped her heal have something to do with it. They say she saved them, but she knows that they really saved her. With a large bounty on her head Scarlett doesn't have time to search for her memories, just run and keep her partners safe. Why not be a Pirate? the Marines already want her head.





	Mother of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me, thought I'd post it and see how people like it.

The small island of Himm didn’t see many visitors other than the few merchant ships, but the small rundown bar still had an impressive collection of wanted posters hung on its walls. So when a stranger cloaked in black walked into the only bar, the patrons went silent. Eyes darted from the poster filled wall to the stranger, trying to identify if a wanted man has finally visited their tiny island.   
“We don’t want no trouble” the barkeep said loudly as the stranger took a seat at the bar. A man gasped as the stranger removed their hood to reveal a woman with hair like dark chocolate, but that wasn’t what he was shocked about. On her shoulder was what men could only describe as a mouse-like creature, fur as yellow as the sun with cheeks spotted with red. The people around her began whispering as more eyes darted to the wall, specifically to a bounty that’s picture matched the woman perfectly, the small creature was even featured as well.   
Scarlett, the Mother of Monsters. A personal bounty of 50,000,000 wasn’t the largest in the Grand Line, but it was one that caused her quite a bit of trouble over time. It was only one of few that that more instructions, her ‘monsters’ were needed alive when handed over to the Marines, an extra 10,000,000 awarded for each monster with her capture. With a total amount of 90,000,000 that could be earned.   
“Just looking for a drink friend.” The woman smiled. The creature on her shoulder bristled at the barkeep’s gaze. Its red cheeks flared with electricity, making those around her to jump. The woman pat it on the head and murmured something to it, before it seemed to calm.   
“Sorry about that, he’s just protective” she smiled again “Can I get a beer, and a water for my friend”   
The barkeep eyed her warily, but poured her a mug and slid over the asked for water. “I’ll ask you to leave once you’re done”

The woman raised her cup “of course”   
Soon enough people turned back to their lost conversations, but weary eyes never left her form, and yellow creature that slowly took sips of the water, glass held between its paws.

She ignored the man that came barrelling through the bar doors, smile plastered on his face and the scent of sea on his clothes. He took one look at her, then to the poster and his smile seemed to grow even wider. He quickly took the stool next to hers “So, what did a pretty woman like you do to deserve a bounty like that?”   
The yellow creature’s cheeks started to crackle with electricity, and the people closest to her jumped up in fright. The woman finally turned to the man slowly, he looked like nothing special, the body and smell of a fisherman, probably a local man curious about the world.   
“Was just protecting some friends, guess the marines didn’t like it so much” her voice was smooth, the small on her face hid something no one could place. The man laughed “Come on darling, tell me the truth. Did you kill a man?”

“Daryl” the barkeep tried to cut the man off, but they were both surprised when the woman downed the last of her drink and slapped some beri on the bar top.  
“Thanks for the drink old man” she turned to leave but the young man, Daryl grabbed her arm. In the blink of an eye a dagger was at his throat, and he was cradling a bitten and bleeding hand.   
“Don’t you know not to test those stronger than you?” her voice as sharp as her knife. The bar was silent once again before the barkeep found his strength. “Get out of here. Don’t threaten my customers”   
The woman sent him a piercing look, but withdrew the dagger “my apologies” she turned with a sweep of her cloak and was out of the bar in a heartbeat.

The townspeople gossiped about the Mother of Monsters for weeks, no one had seen her leave the island, not even enter it. It wasn’t until a month later that they barkeep told some visiting Marines that she had been in the area. The entire town and surrounding hills were ripped apart in the Marine’s search. No one had seen the young fisherman Daryl since that day, and from then on the bar keep promised himself not to tell the marines anything about his patrons, all it caused was trouble.

* * *

  
  
Scarlett enjoyed traveling the ocean, but being back on this island was always refreshing. It had been over a year since she woke without her memories, four partners at her side and every marine after her head. She looked around the lawless island of Jaya with a smile, she always ended up back here. One of the few islands controlled by the lawless, where she didn’t have to worry about marines, just drunk idiots. She had travelled most of this side of the Grand Line, dodging Marines, growing stronger. Protecting her partners, the strange creatures that woke her up on an empty island. According to them, she had saved them from something, the government she guessed. Since then they have protected each other and adventured across the seas.   
The island of Jaya didn’t change a bit since she was last here, she wondered the streets dodging drunks and smiled as her favorite bar came into view. On her shoulder, the littlest of her partners, was a mouse like creature, bright yellow fur, a lightning tail and pointy ears. She called him Pika, since all four of her partners only seemed to communicate by saying what she thought was their race she had taken to just calling them by it. They seemed happy about it too.   
Pika was perking up at the sight of their favorite place, Bill the bar keep made the best omelets this half of the Grand Line.   
They entered into what looked like a bar fight, two men were getting the shit kicked out of them, while an orange haired woman yelled at them to fight back. Of course it was Bellamy dishing out the attack. The upstart pirate thought he was the top dog, and in the last few months thought Jaya was his own playground. Scarlett thought she had beaten that out of him last time he tried to start something.   
She was furious that this was happening in Bill’s bar, tables and chairs were trashed, a few windows were broken. Food and drink were split everywhere. “Bellamy”   
The entire bar went silent. And she could see Bill peak up from under his bar counter. As far as she knew, she held the largest bounty on the island, and used it to her advantage as much as she could.   
Bellamy’s crew were looking at their captain nervously, Bellamy looked furious. Scarlett walked confidently into the bar, and marched right up into Bellamy’s face. The two men who had been taking the beating got to their feet bloody and bruised but quiet. One with green hair she recognized as the former Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, the other must have been his captain Monkey D. Luffy with the signature Straw Hat hanging from his neck. She turned her attention back to the upstart pirate.   
“What have I said about causing trouble, in my favourite bar no less?”   
The man was seething, but didn’t say a word. She smirked as he stocked past her and disappeared out the bar. “The rest of you. Out”   
The Bellamy pirates tripped over their own feet as they rushed to leave.   
“I can’t believe they call themselves pirates. They’ve been on this island for months. More landlubbers than pirates I think” she threw a bag of coins at Bill “For the repairs, and get me a couple of omelets please”   
Bill nodded and disappeared into the back. Scarlett looked around the bar, all that was left was herself and the Straw Hat pirates. Pika hoped off her shoulder and onto the bar top, startling the orange haired woman.   
“I’m Scarlett” she grinned “Nice to meet’cha”

  
After some introductions and Nami, the orange haired girl had a chance to yell at the two men about not fighting back, Luffy the captain laughed “it wasn’t worth the effort on that guy”   
Scarlett agreed. She heard their story, and search for the island in the sky. It seemed like and interesting adventure. Then her food came out and Pika caught their attention by gobbling up one of the omelets.   
“What is that?” a switch seemed to have been flipped in Luffy, he seemed childish in his fascination with Pika. “It’s a monster!” he was ecstatic.   
“This is Pika, my partner. I’m not sure what type of creature he is exactly but everyone calls him a monster”   
“He’s so cool!”   
Pika was enjoying the change in attention, and had even climbed on the young man’s shoulder. I trusted my partners’ judge in character and apparently this Monkey D. Luffy was a good sort of pirate.   
“I’ve never heard of rumors about an island in the sky but you might want to check in with Cricket. He’s got his nose to the ground about rumors and might know something” Scarlett offered to Nami, and Zoro since their captain was busy. She turn back to see him pinching Pika’s cheeks, and the yellow mass of fur didn’t look happy, but the electric shocks weren’t doing anything to the young man. This seemed to only make Pika frustrated.   
“So you really are made of Rubber….”   
“Yeah, how’d you know?” the boy stopped pinching, just as Pika was going for a bite, he laughed at the angry mouse creature and turned.   
“Pika was just shocking you enough to kill a man” the Captain turned to Pika with stars in his eyes. “That’s so cool!” he gazed back to the Mother of Monsters “do you have more of these monsters, can they all do the same thing?!”   
She laughed “I have three more partners” she pulled back a bit of her cloak to show four red and white balls on her waist, “Pika doesn’t like staying in the balls, and no they all based on a different element”   
“Join my crew!” the young man had a huge smile on his face. Zoro and Nami sighed, but didn’t argue.   
“I’m wanted by the Marines, with a pretty big bounty on my head, along with my partners.”   
“So am I shishishishi”

What harm would it do? She was already wanted dead or alive, she wanted some more adventures… going to a Sky island sounded interesting.

“I’ll have to ask my partners if they are ok with it, it’s not just me you are asking to join”

“OK! Can I meet them?!”

Scarlett laughed “is he always like this?” she asked Zoro

“This is a good hour”

She burst into laughter, maybe she would like being a pirate. “Not in the town, they catch too much attention”

“Then come on! We can show you Merry and everyone else, we have a monster of our own. He’s our doctor and a reindeer. His name is Chopper, then we have our Cook Sanji, our Sniper Usopp and Robin….!” Scarlett listened happily as Luffy chatted the whole way out of town. This she felt was the start of something amazing.


End file.
